One-component moisture-curing polyurethane compositions containing urethane prepolymers are conventionally known and are used, for examples, as adhesives.
An example of a method for producing such a one-component moisture-curing polyurethane composition is the method described in Patent Document 1. According to this method, it is possible to “obtain a one-component moisture-curing polyurethane composition capable of maintaining good viscosity even when a metal catalyst is used for the generation of a urethane prepolymer in order to reduce the synthesis time, the composition having excellent thixotropy as well as a good appearance” ([0011] in Patent Document 1).